Super Robot Wars Apocalypse
by UltraRider
Summary: Universal Century 0087, the humanity will be confronted with many obstacles. The heroes, with their mechanical weapon, will face the enemy that came from their worst nightmare. *First chapter update
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Super Robot Wars series and the series inside.**

 **Hello everyone, I'm back. I'm not gonna religiously visits and makes fanfiction like in the past but I hope you like my New Project here**

 **Please enjoy, and don't forget to review and give critics**

 **Beware Spoilers**

 **Ps: sorry for my english writing skills.**

 ***Now I added Grendizer, Zambot 3, Daitarn 3, Zeorymer, and Orgun**

* * *

 **Super Robot Wars Apocalypse**

 **Episode 1**

 **Prologue : The Well-Known History of Universal Century.**

There is an old folklore, the story is about that there once existed a planet named **Beal** , until it was wiped out by the mysterious entity known as **Gaizok**. The few remaining survivors escaped to Earth and split into three families, named **Jin** , **Kamie** , and **Kamikita** respectively. While attempting to start a new life, the collectively known **Jin Family** prepared for the inevitable Gaizok invasion on Earth and its giant mechanical beasts known as **Mecha Boosts**. In order to defend their new home, they have built three vehicles which when combined form the mighty **Zambot 3**. There are another folklore about ancient empire with their God-like giant guardians and dinosaur people who conquer earth before human exist. The three families are real but it still unknown whether the story is true or not because people are not believing that God, Angel, monster, alien or other life form besides human are exist.

More than hundred years ago, there is a manned space mission Earth sent to the Cygnus constellation. The mission is called **The Cygnulight Plan**. The mission is consisting of the starship Cygnulight and a crew of 82 volunteers, investigated mysterious supergravitational waves while on course for the Cygnus system. The ships and it's crew went M.I.A. and their current status are unknown until now.

The Mankind of earth leaves Anno Domini Calendar and enters the new era they called Universal Century Calendar when earth mankind began moving to space, creating colonies into sides, because of the overpopulation problem and constant war on earth. There is the **Moonrace** , a kingdom of people who fled from earth many generations ago before Universal Century and had lived on moon since, becoming a neutral zone.

The colonies and artificial satellite on space originally at first were a union of Earth Federation and the Neo Colonies were a representation for the power of earth's each country, but when many factions on earth starting to take each other, they slowly separating themselves from earth government and became independent.

The earth after many factions clash, divided into three different factions: **The Britannia Empire** , **The Chinese Federation** , and **The Earth Federation**. Only a few nations who stay neutral, like Sanc Kingdom, Australia and Japan.

 ** _Universal Century 0057,_** the neutral colonists elected Heero Yuy as their chief representative and used his incredible personal magnetism to help unite the colonies. Yuy began preaching a policy of pacifism and non-violence, urging the world's nations to disarm. This won him many supporters, including the prestigious Peacecraft family, monarchs of the Sanc Kingdom and Zeon Zum Deikun.

 ** _Universal Century 0059_** , the side furthest from earth known as side 3, declared itself the **Republic of Zeon** , and declared independence and liberations from Earth Federation, which the federations allowed though they leveled an "embargo". This means that side 3 had nothing to trade with Earth Federation, the other neutral colonies, neo colonies, and Moonraces still freely traded with Side 3.

 ** _Universal Century 0065_** , the ruler of Republic of Zeon, Zeon Zum Deikun, mysteriously killed in front of international public eyes. The Zeon follower blames the Three Factions of earth for this incident. Zeon Zum Deikun successor, Degwin Sodo Zabi, takes the mantle of the leader, stepped up the military aspect, and re-declared his nation the **Principality of Zeon**. Their approach is clashing with Heero Yuy's idea.

Around the same time, Dr Saotome, the director of Saotome Research Institute in Japan, discovered an ancient form of powerful energy that came from space, **Getter Ray**. He keeps his research secrets from the three factions. On the other side, on Bardos Island, the expedition team discovered the remains of the **Mycenae Empire** , and with the giant mechanical monsters known as **Mechanical Beast**. Dr Hell (real name unknown), one of the expedition team, realizing the tremendous advantage now in his hands with these mechanical beast, began re-creating them to realize his quest for conquer Three Factions and world domination. His first act: dispose of his fellow expedition scientists. Dr Juzo Kabuto, the fellow expedition scientist and the only survivor from Dr Hell attack, coming back to Japan and began working with a new ore (Mount Fuji had other ore known as **Sakuradite ore** and Japan export them to other countries) secretly he found under Mount Fuji, **Japanium**.

 ** _Universal Century 0066_** , Heero Yuy began making a goodwill tour of the colonies and began preparations for a colonial independence movement. The death of one of his best friend Zeon Zum Deikun are not make him flinch in his quest for total pacifism. But one year later, Universal Century 0067, Heero Yuy was killed, shots by mysterious gunman ; present at the time were his aides Dekim Barton and Quinze. Some people had theory that **Romefeller Foundation** , the organization whose sided with Britannia Empire, are the mastermind behind the assassination.

 ** _Universal Century 0072_** , Britannian Empire invaded Sanc Kingdom, slaughtering the royal family, including the king Peacecraft and Queen Peacecraft. King Peacecraft's two children, Relena who still a baby and the older one Milliardo, were sent into hiding.

At the same time in the Chinese Federation, a secret feudal monarchy led by an empress and named **Hau Dragon** uses, as a front, a firm named **International Electronic Brains** secretly has built a set of eight giant robots. They aim to conquer all three factions with the giant robot they built. However, before any of the robots could be used, their creater Kihara Masaki destroyed the robots except for the leader: **Zeorymer**. He took Zeorymer and an embryo to the Chinese Federation government. Because of this betrayal incident, Hau Dragon undoing their intentions to conquer the world, went hiding from goverment and trying to re-build seven robot remains. The Chinese Federation creates a secret goverment project called **Last Guardian** topreparing for the resurrection of Hau Dragon. The fate of Kihara Misaki is unknown whether he is alive or not.

 ** _Universal Century 0074_** , the destruction of Sanc Kingdom makes the tensions between three factions becomes bigger, and later Zeon intervene. But earth mankind could never expect what would later be known as **Second Impact** (because public considering that the ancient meteorite impact which created Earth's Moon to be the **First Impact** ), a still mysterious catastrophic events that took place in Antartica, where a huge explosion took place. Affecting the earth's gravitional axis, many natural calamities soon flooded the entire planet, and the ensuing chaos, conflicts and disasters killed one third of earth's population. An independent research organization devoted to the study of "metaphysical biology" called **GEHIRN** secretly started a research the cause of incident. Meanwhile there is a rumor that a **dinosaur creature** seeing on the Island of Lagos, an island located in the Marshall Island chain, after The Second Impact.

Earth Federation started to feel powerless due to the fact that tragedies affecting earth reduced its power and allowing other factions, especially Brittannia, build up it's military factions to intimidate Earth Federation. Zeon also began to develops a new stronger war machine,the mobile suits, **ZAKU's**. These mass production war machine were not only superior to the the common military technology, but were easily built and had an immense advantage during combat.

 _ **Universal Century 0076**_ , a city-sized alien spacecraft crashes in South Atalia Island on Earth. The mankind from earth and space colonies realizes that they are not alone. They fear the potential threat from space but mankind from each nation, colonies and faction refuse to pushes aside their nationalism, conflicting interests, and cultural differences because of their ego. The independent neutral space military, **UN Spacy** , decide to re-purpose the alien spacecraft with target completion in 10 years, naming it **SDF-1 Macross**.

 ** _Universal Century 0079_** , Principality of Zeon, lead by the Zabis, declared a war against Three Factions of Earth, in the name of independence and liberations of spacenoids. Due to many factors, including an excellent soldier that Zeon have like The Red Comet, Char Aznable and the Moonrace's insistance on peace and neutrality (although one of the soldier from moon armed force, Gym Ghingham, secretly joins Zeon's armed force due to his lust for battle), Zeon was able to turn the war in to their favor. Feeling on the upper hand, one of the Zabis, Gihren Zabi, launch a military mission **Operation British** The mission involved dropping a colony on the Earth Federation Forces' Jaburo base on South America Amazon River basin. The Zeon Armed Forces moved a depopulated colony off of Side 2 to drop it on the Federation's Jaburo base, which had withstood all attacks, even those of nuclear weapons. The Federation managed to divert the colony from Jaburo, but it still plunged into Earth. The colony started to break up, but the massive central cylinder hit Sydney, Australia, causing a massive explosion that obliterated the city and a large portion of the continent around it. Causing major deaths and climatic changes around the world.

This tragedy is the major cause of the greatest war that would killed many armies and civillians from Zeon, the three factions country, moonrace, neo colonies, and neutral colony-country. The war that famously called **The One Year War**. The Earth Federation slowly began to walk in the path of victory when a Pegasus-class mobile suit carrier **White Base** with Bright Noa as captain, and the new mobile suit **RX-78-02 Gundam** pilloted by a young man named Amuro Ray entering the war. Gundam and it's pilot are proven to be a very strong opponent, even rivalling Char Aznable, the fearful Red Comet itself, because of that the enemy called Gundam "The White Devil". Earth Federation try to make another Gundam after the sucessful of first Gundam, even other grup and faction try to make their version of Gundam. Meanwhile, the term **Newtypes** ( a person who has reached a new stage of human evolution, The word Newtype first came into being when Zeon Zum Deikun, the founder of the space colony-based Principality of Zeon, created his philosophy: mankind was destined to leave the Earth for space, where they would evolve into a new stage of evolution, called the Newtype ) became hot topic during One Year War, as Amuro Ray and Char aznable suspected as Newtypes.

Britannian choose to step back in the middle of war, with purpose to create a war machine stronger than Gundam. The Chinese Federation choose to temporary sides with Earth Federation after the **battle of Odessa** , the bloodiest war ever happen on Earth, and is generally considered the turning point of the One Year War. In the end of year 0079, Principality of Zeon surrender after White Base and Gundam take over their last stronghold, A Baoa Qu and the Zabi family had been kiled during war, thus ended the One Year War.

There are urban legend during one year war. The Federation soldiers that cornered by Britannian army force in the Lagos Island seemingly defended by a dinosaur. The dinosaur fought off the Britannians, but was gravely wounded after multiple naval ships and mobile suits bombarded it with shells and missiles. Badly injured, the dinosaurs recklessly attacking the mobile suits and ran to the oceans and slam the ships, sunk it. It's unknown that this is just an urban legend, or a fact as Earth Federation and Britannian avoiding the topic.

 _ **Universal Century 0080**_ , the hero of one year war Amuro was placed under house arrest shortly after the war due to the Earth Federation government's mistrust of Newtypes. Britannian saw this as an opportunity to expand their territory. August 10, one of neutral nation Japan was conquered by the Britannia Empire. Britannia easily overwhelmed Japan's comparatively outdated defenses with their new humanoid autonomous armored knights known as the **Knightmare Frames**. Following its conquest, Japan was renamed **Area 11** and its people "Elevens." Britannia quickly began building colonies and mines of Sakuradites on the islands, recruiting former Japanese as "Honorary Britannians", while those who refused to join Britannia lived in poverty in the ghettos or joined the various resistance movements. Britannia takes over GEHIRN and changes their name to **NERV**. Although NERV is under the control of Britannia, it still an independent organization in operations. The Britannia is the source of NERV's funding, income, and equipment for its operations.

The group of scientist who oppose Britannia, whose the members are Dr Juzo Kabuto and his son Dr Kenzo Kabuto, Dr Saotome,Professor Genosuke Yumi, Dr Umon, Dr Raizo Kasshu, Professor Shiba, Dr Souzou Haran, Dr Furanken, Dr Kaneda and Professor Shikisima, secretly build five giant immigrant space ships to move the Japanese from Ghetto to neo space colony, Neo Japan. Knowing this from intel, Britannian army force with the lead of Knight of One attacking the immigrant ships, only two space ships survives and arrived at Neo Japan Colony. All nations and faction gaves negative criricism towards Britannian, called them barbaric. Dr Kasshu and his family succesfully fled to Neo Japan in one of surviving spaceship and the other scientists secretly fled and hiding safely from Britannian army. At the same time, NERV's submarine which countains a weapon named **N² weapons** suddenly crash and explodes in the Bering sea. The cause is unknown.

Britannian and Romefeller Foundation finally publicly anounced the **Organization of Zodiac** , or **OZ** , the military wing of the Romefeller Foundation, joined Britannia and become one of the Britannian's forefront alongside with **Royal Guards** and **Knight of the Round**. OZ operated as a division of the Britannian Alliance Military and served as a form of Special Forces or black ops group. The resistance of the Japanese became weaken after a former Prime Minister of Japan Genbu Kururugi, who leads many resistance against Britannia, reported in the media that he had committed suicide in order to stop the all-out war against Britannia.

Dr Furanken , Dr Kaneda and Prof Shikisima are working on a project to make a weapon that can destroy Britannia, project **Tetsujin**. Dr Furanken insisted to working on human experiments while Dr Kaneda and Prof Shikisima, who disagree with Dr Furanken's idea because of humanity, working on his own Tetsujin project, creating a powerful robot. After many twenty seven failures, Dr Kaneda and Prof Shikisima sucesfully created powerful robot controlled by remote control, **Tetujin 28-Go**. But before Dr Furanken finish his project, and before Tetsujin 28-Go activated, Britannian armed force and OZ besiege their hidden research base. Dr Kaneda killed in the raid but sucesfully hides Tetsujin 28-Go, Dr Furanken went M.I.A and Prof. Shikisima sucessfuly fled. The Britannian armed force and OZ never found the Tetsujin.

 _ **Universal Century 0081**_ , U.N. Spacy and **Stonewell Bellcom-Shinnasaku Heavy Industries** developed Variable Fighter vehicles by using alien Overtechnology obtained from the SDF-1 Macross alien spaceship. It was preceded into production by an aerodynamic proving version of its airframe, the **VF-X**. Unlike all later VF vehicles, the VF-X was strictly a jet aircraft, built to demonstrate that a jet fighter with the features necessary to convert to Battroid mode was aerodynamically feasible.

 _ **Universal Century 0082**_ , the appearance of the infamous and mysterious guerilla group **Celestial Being** , shaking all three faction. The Celestial Being oppose the three nation because of the never ending conflict on earth sphere. With their unique Gundams, powered by Gundam Nucleus (GN) Drive is a powerful energy system designed to give a mobile suit a significant advantage in combat. The Celestial Being on the upper hand at first against the three nation, even rivalled the Knight of Round's Knightmare.

But Celestial Being slowly began to lose after the leak of GN Drive system to the Earth Federation from the betrayer of Celestial Being Alejandro Corner, led to the mass creation and development of GN-X, and the negative response from earth and space civillians from all nation after a random attack from mobile suit, suspected as GN Drive Gundam, to a wedding party on an old Spaniard castle in spain. The attack kills almost all the people who attend the wedding party, only left one survivor, a girl named Louise Halevy. In the final confrontation, Celestial Being sucesfully killed Alejandro Corner who assisting Earth Federation using mobile armor Alvatore, but after various onslaught from Earth Federation armed force,Brittanian's knight of the Round with OZ asissting, and Chinese Federation's **Gun-Ru** , Knightmare Frame designed and deployed by the Chinese Federation in an attempt to match the effectiveness and success of Britannia's Knightmare Frames, Celestial Being suddenly dissapeared. Many assuming that they were destroyed.

Meanwhile, After the VF-X's testing was finished, an advanced concept atmospheric-only prototype, the **VF-0 Phoenix** , was flight-tested from 0082 to 0084.

 _ **Universal Century 0083**_ , due to Celestial Being incident and fearing the possibility of separatism and attack from other faction, Earth Federation founded two military units, **Titans** and **A-Laws**. Both of them are military organization that consisted of elite members of the Earth Federations army. But once again, the earth mankind would never expect and ready with the tragedy that dubbed as Humanity's Unforgivable Sin. A giant monster suddenly emerge from the bottom ocean, destroying everything in his sight. Just in one day, more than hundred people killed. Just in one week Tokyo, Vermillion Forbidden City, New York, Hong Kong, Pendragon, and other cities destroyed, even the safest Jaburo cannot escape form his wrath. The unstoppable thing that has a title **King of Monster, Godzilla**.

The world ravaged with uncontrolable panic, as Godzilla destroying everything. The Britannian orders all of their armed force, including Knight of the Round and OZ, to kill Godzilla, but it proved to be a bad idea. Godzilla annihilate all the armed force, killing many soldiers including two members of Knight of Round. The Chinese Federation tries their luck, attacking with strategy leads by a young military officer Li Xingke, but proved to be unsuccesful and killed many troops. Xingke miraculously survives. The Last Guardian from Chinese Empire can't use Zeorymer yet because it still missing an "important part" that can complete the Zeorymer. Earth Federation take revenge after what happen at Jaburo, with Titans and A-Laws joins the Federation Armed Force. But once again, Godzilla triumph. Many soldiers that survives from Godzilla attack went crazy, or quitting military forever, or fleeing to space.

The U.N. Spacy sucessfuly hides their not yet completed SDF-1 Macross. They choose to not recklessly attack Godzilla. Dr Juzo Kabuto and his son Dr Kenzo Kabuto, along with Dr Saotome, Dr Umon, Dr Souzou Haran, Professor Genosuke Yumi, Dr Raizo Kasshu, Prof Shiba and Prof Shikisima secretly reunites once again on Neo Japan Colony. Now along with new member, Dr Raizo Kasshu's wife Mikino Kasshu and his elder son Kyoji Kasshu, a very young scientist from Earth Federation Professor Michi Kanzaki, Kou Ouki from Last Guardian, the commander of NERV Gendo Ikari, Indian scientist Rakshata Chawla, Honorary Britannian scientist Dr Daisuke Serizawa and an Earl of the Britannian nobility Lloyd Asplund. Put aside their differences, they proposed the creation of the **Ultimate Gundam** , a robot comprised of cell-like nanomachines with the ability to self-recovery, self-replication, and self-evolution. In essence, it was a Gundam that could independently maintain and improve itself. The scientist alliances hoped that besides for its abilities could later be transferred to humans, physically improving and evolving the human body to be free of illness and disease, it also could kill the humanity threat Godzilla.

After it completion, suddenly Kyoji Kasshu maniacly hijacked the Ultimate Gundam. Dr Raizo who wants to stop Kyoji attempt to shot his leg with his pistol, but accidentally shot his wife Mikino, killed her. Kyoji fled to earth with the Ultimate Gundam with the Neo-Japanese Military in hot pursuit The Ultimate Gundam was severely damaged by the atmospheric re-entry, and disapeared after landed on Earth, remains hidden for years. For his part in creating the Devil Gundam, Dr. Kasshu was sentenced to be cryogenically frozen by Neo Japan Military. The other scientist successfuly fleeing to earth while Dr Souzou Haran fled to planet Mars with his family.

The Moonrace as neutral factions, offering assistance to the earth's three faction, with a requirement that the three faction should work together. The three factions obligedly join forces for now because they had the same enemy, Godzilla. But Godzilla still remains unbeatable even after the three factions and moonrace combining their power. Even the leader of Moonrace armed force Gym Ghingham feels a little bit afraid. The massacre keeps continuing for months, as the join forces now begin to fall to depression. Even the emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia considering to fleeing to space. Amuro ray feel hopeless because he can't escape his house arrest and help soldier to fight Godzilla. Dr Kenzo Kabuto and his wife seemingly killed in one of Godzilla's rampage. Spacenoids became scared and panic with the possibility that Godzilla going to space and destroys colonies. The television station around the world showing a choir from Tokyo kids that surviving from Godzilla's rampage, singing a song titled Prayer for Peace.

Dr Daisuke Serizawa Having devoted his studies to the element oxygen, accidentally stumbled upon a volatile and deadly chemical reaction. Though horrified by the destructive potential of his discovery, he nonetheless continued his research, optimistic that some beneficial outcome could be produced from it. He named his creation **Oxygen Destroyer**. After many attempts, he can't found any benefit from his creation. Stemmed from his experience in One Year War that make he lose one of his eyes, and the fear of adding yet another weapon to humanity's arsenal, it pushed Serizawa into a state of regret over what he'd made and remained steadfast in not using it against Godzilla even after he got threats from Britannia and other faction. But after he saw the choir from television, Serizawa reluctantly agreed to allow the Oxygen Destroyer's raw form to be used against the kaiju, but only after destroying his research documents and materials. The formula was still in his memory however, and fearing that it would lead to another arms race, the doctor planning to sacrificed himself with Godzilla.

After Godzilla went rampaging trough nation, he always walks back to the sea. The join forces and Dr Serizawa takes this chance to kill Godzilla. Dr Serizawa along with the army from three nations quietly sailing to the ocean where Godzilla sleeps. Alone with the Oxigen Destroyer,he diving on the ocean approaching sleeping Godzilla. As he detonated his device underwater, Godzilla feels something and woke up, but it's too late, Oxygen Destroyer already activated, the chemical from Oxygen Destroyer reacts violently with the water, isolating oxygen molecules and splitting them. The molecules are then liquefied. This means that any organism exposed to the chemical will first suffocate from the lack of oxygen, and then disintegrate. Godzilla slowly began to vaporized into skeleton, killing him. It also killing Dr Serizawa, and killing the chance that his device would become a weapon.

 _ **Universal Century 0084**_ , the tragedy leads to the **Antarctic Treaty** , a treaty that all factions must agree on. The Antarctic Treaty states that: **The use of nuclear, biological or chemical weapons is prohibited. Dropping space colonies or large asteroids onto Earth is prohibited. All prisoners of war must be treated humanely (although forced labor may be legal). All neutral territories must be respected and combat operations in these regions are prohibited.** All of the faction must agreeing this treaty, to prevent anything that could awaken another Godzilla.

The VF-0 Phoenix briefly served as an U.N. Spacy's active-duty fighter when they creating a protoype of new VF called **VF-1**.

 ** _Universal Century 0085_** , as the one time join force is over, the relationship of the three factions became sour again. But all nation and faction rapidly recovering. They rapidly build again what has been destroyed by Godzilla. Britannia builds other two Tokyo as the began to rebuild the old Tokyo. **Tokyo-2** as a temporary capital, created in the location of that used to be Matsumoto City in Nagano prefecture. **New Tokyo-3 City** , commonly known as **Tokyo-3** , is located above the **GeoFront** , a massive subterranean cavity underneath Tokyo-3, with buildings of that can retract into the ground for safety.

The U.N. Spacy Successfuly creating **VF-1 Valkryie** , and served as an active-duty fighter, replacing the VF-0 Phienix.

According to many eyewitness, they saw a thing that looks like giant U.F.O. crashed on the slopes of Mount Fuji. but when the Area 11 police department and Britannian Ground Force conduct an investigation and search, they not found anything but crashes remaining.

In Mars, Souzou Haran created a form of cyborg life with the ability to think for itself. These cyborgs, dubbed the **Meganoids** , soon ran out of control and killed Dr. Haran along with his whole family, save his youngest son, the 16-year-old Banjou Haran. Banjou successfully escapes from Mars on a rocket and hides somewhere on Earth.

 ** _Universal Century 0086_** , the SDF-1 Macross finally completed. Many Elevens were able to secretly escaped to Macross, and U.N. Spacy greets them with open hand. The civilians from all nations that scared for living on earth also began moving to Macross. During the launch ceremony, suddenly a space war fleet from an alien race arrives into the solar system and identifies the Macross as a former battleship used by their enemies. As the aliens, known as the **Zentradi** , approach the Macross, the original systems override the crew's commands and fire its main cannon, wiping out the advance alien scouts and starting a war. The Macross crew attempts to use the experimental **Fold System** (Faster-than-light drives) to escape to the Moon's orbit, but instead it accidentally takes the Macross and South Atalia Island to the edge of the solar system. Since the fold systems have vanished after the jump, the Macross, now in space, is forced to make its way back to Earth by conventional power.

As the Zentradi-Macross problem is not enough. The sudden appearance of Dr Hell along with his subordinate Baron Ashura and Count Brocken, contolling the entire army of mechanical beasts, provide the Earth a new terror. Dr Hell with his ambition to conquer the world, began to annihilates the three factions. Dr Juuzo Kabuto killed in one of Dr Hell armies attack.

Then another disaster comes from under the earth. **The Dinosaur Empire** , a species of dinosaurs who have survives from millenia ago, now worshipping Godzilla as their messiah try to take what's belong to them from millenia ago, the earth, and exterminate all humans from this planet.

Earth Federation detected a pulse signal, picked up outside of Pluto's orbit by a probe named EVA-20 while headed for the Maxweir supernova. A pulse signal coming from Cygnus towards solar system and the probe began relaying it back to Earth. The Earth Federation, with Professor Michi Kanzaki and super-computer I-ZACK, build a **Thing** that receive the pulse signal, and slowly taking a shape.

The phenomenon of flying saucer sightings occurs in various countries. All factions competing to get the first contact with extra-terrestials being.

Professor Shiba and his son, a young car racer Hiroshi Shiba seemingly assassinated or missing. Britannian army and the police only found the car with blood inside it.

All of them does not effecting the rivalries between the three faction, as they still try to take over any colonies and nation.

* * *

This is the year of 0087, Universal Century.

As humanity seemingly towards their demise, there are still many people who stand up fights against the evil and the injustice on this world. The people who we call...

Heroes...

* * *

The Series :

 **Tetsujin 28-Go with elements from 2004 series**

 **Mazinger Z**

 **Great Mazinger**

 **UFO Robo Grendizer**

 **Getter Robo**

 **Getter Robo G**

 **Steel Jeeg**

 **Invincible Super Man Zambot 3**

 **Invincible Steel Daitarn 3**

 **Macross Do You Remember Love**

 **Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam**

 **Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam**

 **Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack**

 **Mobile Fighter G Gundam**

 **New Mobile Report Gundam Wing**

 **New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz**

 **Mobile Suit Gundam 00 2nd season**

 **Turn A Gundam**

 **Hades Project Zeorymer**

 **Detonator Orgun**

 **Neon Genesis Evangelion**

 **End of Evangelion**

 **Code Geass : Lelouch of The Rebellion Season 1 & R-2**

 **Godzilla vs Destoroyah**

 **GMK : Giant Monsters All-Out Attack**

 **Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla / Godzilla : Tokyo S.O.S.**

* * *

 **It's kind of weird isn't it? too many real robot, the inclusion of Godzilla series. I really want to add Gunbuster and Gurren Lagan, but I don't know how to includes the time lapse in my fanfic (the very important thing in Gunbuster) and i just watch the episode 7 of Gurren Lagan.**

 **Don't forget to reviews and give critics.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	2. Attack of Mechabeast and Megaborg part-1

**Super Robot Wars Apocalypse**

 **Episode 2**

 **Episode Earth : Tokyo in Danger? Attack of The Megaborg and Mechabeast! Part-1**

December 0086 Universal Century Calendar

In the midnight on the street near mountain Fuji Area 11, a young man silently drive his car with his father sat on the couch behind him. "Dad, you've been acting pretty weird, lately. Your mood hasn't changed after I won." The young man is a Formula One racer who just won a first place on international grand prix championship. The trophy sat besides him. "What's really going on with you?" He said again but his father gave him silent response as probably deep in many thought. From his look and outfit, the father is likely a scientist. The young man sighing "What are you always thinking about... HUH!?"

Suddenly a giant mechanical brontosaurus appeared and blocking the road, makes the young man suddenly brakes his car. "W-What is that!?" The young man screamed in horror.

"GUUUOOO!" The mechanical brontosaurus roars loudly.

"Waughhh! It's moving!" The young man screamed again.

"We're in danger Hiroshi! We need to get away!" The father finally spokes.

"Okay, hold on tight. Here we go!" The young man named Hiroshi as he started to reverse the gear, but suddenly a bunch of weird humanoid lizard creatures ponting a rifle on Hiroshi's head outside of his car, preventing him to move.

"Hehehe! Just come out quietly!" one of humanoid lizard said, makes Hiroshi and his father startled.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Hiroshi said as he and his father getting out from the car.

"Hahaha! You should already know about us, Professor Shiba." Suddenly a weird humanoid creature appeared. He had a large pterodactyl like headdress with wings and a small head like crest in the center, had a small mustache and wore a long black cape. "You know the secret of our Dinosaur Empire!"

"Th... The Dinosaur Empire?" Hiroshi's father who they call Professor Shiba shocked. "I know it! After the Godzila incident, I know soon or later they're going to attack us!"

"So is this what's been bothering you, old man?" Hiroshi said. "What the hell do you want?"

The weird humanoid laughing, "Hehehe! Just like what our messiah Godzilla want, our goal is to exterminate the hairless ape human!" then he point his finger at Hiroshi and professor. "And it begins with the two of you! You'll be the first one we sent to hell!"

"That some sorta joke, you bastard!" Hiroshi shouts, the humanoid lizard minions saw that as attempt to attack barrage him with many shots. The barrage shots destroy his limbs and hands, killed him instantly. Professor Shiba shouting in grief as he saw his son's lifeless body. The minions then shots professor Shiba, makes him fall to the ground with many bloods.

The weird humanoid thinks that professor Shiba is already dead. "Good, let's fall back." And suddenly all of them including the mechanical brontosaurus dissapeared.

Unbeknowst to them, professor Shiba is still alive, barely, "I... I can't let myself die yet." He said as he carrying his dead son, leaving the car behind because he need his remaining energy to do something that more important than drives the car and they almost near their house.

In the Shiba's residence. Hiroshi's mother and his younger sister, with professor Shiba's asistant acompanying them, waiting Hiroshi and Professor Shiba to return.

"Ugh, they're running so late. All of this food's getting cold." Hiroshi's mother said. She cook many foods to congratulate his son's victory.

"Seriously. Hiroshi and the professor are really taking their time. Did something happened to them?" The asistant said.

Then they hear someone walks outside their house. "Ah! That must be them." The little sister cheerily said. Then all of them screamed in shock, seeing wounded professor Shiba carrying Hiroshi's body in front of their house.

"H...Hurry, get Hiroshi..." professor Shiba said weakly, but nobody reacted as they still shaken. "Do-Don't just stand there! We need to get Hiroshi to the underground lab!"

The assistant is the first one reacted. "Y-Yes sir!" She said as she try to carrying Hiroshi and checking his pulse. "H-Hiroshi, he's dead?" the assistant shocked.

"Oh no, Hiroshi!" the mother shout as she burst in tears. The little sister start crying too.

"No, not yet! There's still time! Hiroshi can be brought back to life!" professor Shiba said.

In the underground laboratory, with remaning power he had professor Shiba doing an cybernetic experiment and surgery on his dead son. "Hiroshi, I'll revive you. You'll have an immortal body of steel, and you will fight to crush any kind of evil in this world. You're our only hope, Steel Jeeg! That's what you will be!" After saying his final words, professor coughing bloods and then his body fall to the ground. Professor Shiba is dead.

* * *

Present, 0087

During the attack of Godzilla, the old Tokyo, or people called as Tokyo Settlement was almost completely destroyed. Only in three years after that incident, the Tokyo Settlement was completely rebuild with newer modern building, the new street level with the concession rests upon a series of interlocked plates which can be removed in case of earthquakes or other disasters with locking mechanism controlled via a closed-circuit system from a city administration facility.

Shikishima Heavy Industries sprawls along Tokyo's waterfront. The company was given by Britannian for Professor Shikisima (who because of the insistance of the Holy Britannian Empire, he was forced to became a Honorary Britannian) with conditions only to employ Elevens. The Britannian initially disagree, but after many discussion and because they can't let people like Professor Shikisima go to resistance side, they allowed it with another conditions only Britannian can choose the workers to minimalize the possibility of spy from Resistance.

It is famed for it's metal fabrication, ship building, and construction. It was to become one of the major constributor in Area 11's economic growth. At present, the company is forced by the Britannian Empire to working on developing a humanoid machine to help the army or other sector, in other words, a robot.

Professor Shikisima grimly looking at the robot prototype he and his worker build, while fanning himself with traditional fan. He doesn't like it one bit, to be forced to build what he really despise from his experience with them and for the sake of his nation's enemy.

Suddenly one of the workers come to him. "Professor! There's a telephone call for you from-" he then whispered in professor Shikisima's ear.

Professor Shikisima nodded. "Right." Then he walks to his office to answer the call. "Sorry to keep you waiting, this is Shikisima." He said as he answer the call. "Yes, yes... well, we are... so, what can I help you with?... yes, yes, ... WHAT!?" His eyes widened. "Shotaro!?"

In the unknown place, professor Shikishima meets with the people which he had known for the long time. Doctor Saotome, Doctor Genzo Umon, professor Genosuke Yumi, and Rakshata Chawla. Together they join an underground resistance movement Karaba, secretly fight to stop the war.

For now, they looking at the video from one of their spies. The video displays what looks like an eerie robot cemetery, so many robot parts scattered. Professor Shikisima can't believe what he saw. "What is this?" then the video zooms at a missile looking thing "W-What the...!?"

"Yes we found it, the ultimate weapon that professor Kaneda build." Dr Saotome said while he lit his cigar. The video zoomed again, there is a word SHOTARO written on the missile looking thing. Professor Shikishima touching the video screen with disbelief. "The hill in the north unhabited island suddenly collapse and our intel found this thing inside of it."

"Shotaro, huh..." Rakshata said as she laying on a couch and smoking with tobacco pipe. "Even though is a wartime project, if Britannian known about this it could put all of we worked into jeopardy."

"Professor Shikisima, you already convinced the Britannian that professor Kaneda already destroy that thing right?" Dr Umon asked, prof Shikishima answer it with nod.

"We really need to hide it as soon as possible." Prof Yumi said.

Suddenly the door opened and an Japanese middle-age cop appears and gives a salute to them. "Sorry for my delay."

"Chief Otsuka..." prof Shikisima recognize him. Chief Otsuka is an ex-rebellion army commander and their old friend. Now he became a honorary Britannian and works at Area 11 police department because of Britannian Empire coercion. He secretly join Karaba too.

"We just received an urgent message." Chief Otsuka said as he remove his hat then he gives a paper to dr Saotome. "This is a troubling situation." He said while his eyes glancing at prof Shikisima.

"Yes." Prof Shikisima said.

"Shotaro is very much like a son to us. That's all there is to it." Chief Otsuka said.

Professor Shikisima wipes his glass. "No, that's not the problem-"

"W-WHAT !?" dr Saotome surprised, make the other surprised too. "What the hell is this!?"

The other reads the paper and had a same expression as dr Saotome, shocked.

"That missile launched by itself?" Rakshata tries to remain calm and cool.

"But to where?" Otsuka panicly ask. Apparently he's not reading the message first although he's the one who deliver it.

"It's headed straight for Japan..." prof Shikisima said as he panicly open the curtain and window. "Tokyo!"

Suddenly the building is shaking violently. "An earthquake!" Dr Umon shout.

"For real!? Why now?" Otsuka panic.

"Cover yourself under the table!" Dr Saotome shouts while hide under table, the rest also doing the same thing.

But the earthquake suddenly stopped.

Otsuka breathe a sigh of relief. "What a quick eartquake."

"But it still a big earthquake. I wonder what is the trigger." Rakshata said.

"Sir!" a Japanese man opens the door loudly. "I'm sorry but this is urgent! One of Dr Hell henchment Baron Ashura with two mechabeast army and Meganoid commander appeared near Ashford Academy."

"What!" Otsuka almost had heart attack. "This is terrible! Tokyo would turn into dust again!"

Professor Shikisima checking his phone. "Don't worry, I just got message from Banjou. He just preparing his robot to fight them. And he is with Shotaro too."

"With Shotaro?" Chief Otsuka can help but feel worried.

"Crazy geezer, about your Getter project, you already found suitable pilot?" Rakshata asked.

"Yes, we found three crazy youngster with attitude. Maybe all of you know or hear two of them. It's ready to launch now." Dr Saotome said proudly, then he looked at prof Yumi. "Professor Yumi, what about that old bastard's demon machine?"

"it's ready to launch. His grandson is the one who pilot it." Prof Yumi said. "Maybe my daughter will join to fight too."

"My son still not regain his real memories." Dr Umon said. "And the flying saucer still not reacting, only my son can activate the thing inside it. I'm sorry we can't help all of you for now."

"I hope he get his real memories as soon as possible. We really need his help." Dr Saotome said.

"What a situation we had here. Disaster, war, monster, etc." Otsuka said as he wiped his head with napkin. "maybe we really need someone like Amuro Ray to stop all of this."

Prof Shikisima nodded "Or something like Godzilla, who ironically successful to unite all nation and faction."

* * *

Ashford Academy, two hours before earthquake and mechabeasts-megaborg attack.

Ashford Academy is a Britannian private academy in the Britannian settlement in the Area 11, established, owned and operated by the Ashford Foundation, a philanthropic organization involved predominantly in the supply of educational services, founded by the formerly noble Ashford House, the academy itself was once Japanese owned and operated. At first, only Britannian can enter this school but with a new policy from the granddaughter of Ashford Academy superintendent and president of the Student Council, Milly Ashford, Eleven or Japanese with many of them are honorary Britannian can enroll in the Academy and receive the same education as the Britannian students. But still, they are not free from discrimination and persecution by the other Britannian students. The Eleven Students also complain that the Teacher is discriminating against them because the history textbooks is "wrong" because they say it does not reflect the true history of Japan.

A teenages boy, wearing a traditional japanese school uniform for boys, lazily laying on his motorbike. He whistling a random song while looking at the sky.

"Koji...!" He hears someone calls his name, a beautiful teen girl with long brown hair and a pink hairband, wearing Ashford Academy schoolgirl uniform. "There you are, you skipping class again."

Koji chuckles at his girlfriend. "Can't help it Sayaka. I don't like that teacher." He said. "It's better than I punch him in the face right?"

"Like you never punch a teacher before." Sayaka said narrowing her eyes.

Koji remembers when he punches a teacher because he call his friend, who also Japanese, the eleven monkey. He almost dropped out if Milly Ashford and prof Yumi not intervening. "Damn that teacher, just because we are Japanese he don't have the rights to said that."

Sayaka sighing, she know being eleven in this school is hard. But she and Koji had friends in student council that always nice and support them eventhough they are Britannian, but one of student council member still a little bit afraid of them because they are Japanese. "You just like Lelouch, always skipping class. By the way he's rarely showing in school nowadays. I hope he's not getting involved in dangerous things."

Koji chuckles again. "Knowing Lelouch, maybe he is gambling again somewhere."

"Gan! Gan! Gan! The Boss gang is here!" a loud voice startled Kouji, almost make him fall from his motorbike. A three man band riding motorbikes appears in front of them. "Hey-hey-hey! Kouji! I saw you flirting with my Sayaka again heh?" an overweight teenager with some degree of muscle shown on his body, probably the leader, talking trash to Kouji. "I can't let fiend beast like you with my lovely Sayaka! C'mon fight me! I'll show you the taste of real man fist and save Sayaka!"

"Look who's talking, you fat pig ape." Kouji smirks in arrogance, make the overweight boy angry. "It so boring to fight you again and again, you're so weak."

"He is right boss, you're weak." One of the henchment of overweight boy they called boss said. Then he and the other henchman laughing.

"Shut up you useless twat!" Boss said as he smack his two hencman's head.

"Stop it Boss, I hate a person who using violence to win maidens heart." Sayaka angrily said.

"Aww, my lovely Sayaka said she hates me even though she really loves me." Boss said as his eyes blind in love. Sayaka facepalm.

"But she really hate you boss because you're idiot." One of Boss's henchman said while laughing, then he get smacked in the face by boss.

"Whatever! I'm not going to leave this school before I beat Kouji into a pulp. I-"

"Is there something wrong?" a young girl voice cut Boss. Four Brritannian person, three girls and one boy, appeared behind Kouji and Sayaka.

"Oh my God, it's the goddess Milly Ashford and the cute mermaid Shirley Fenette!" Boss sshouts.

One of his henchmen facepalmed. "Boss, you're an easy person."

"Well, if it isn't Boss with his gang." The president council Milly Ashford said warmly. "Is there any business with mr Koji here?"

"Just like usual president, acting like idiot caveman in front of girls." Koji grins.

"Koji, that's harsh you know." The Britannian boy said while pat Koji's shoulder.

"Koji! You-you make me look bad in front of miss president!" Boss is very angry but he don't want to look bad in front of his three idol. "You're lucky miss president is here stop our fight. Nuke, Mucha, we're retreat now!" he said as he start his motorcycle first.

"Er.. yes boss." His two henchmen, Nuke and Mucha replied in unison. All of Boss gang leaves Ashford Academy.

"Never come again, Boss! Ha ha ha- Oww!" Milly suddenly twist Koji's ear. "Ouch, what's that for president?"

"Because you skipping class again. I read the report from many teacher you know." Milly said pretending to be angry. "I know you don't like the teacher and the lesson, but absenteeism will make you failing a grade."

"That's what I always said president, but he never listen." Sayaka huffing.

"President is right Koji, you are not a good student." The Britannian boy said in playful tone.

"Says the one who always skips class with Lelouch." Koji playfully elbowed his Britannian friend.

"Talk about Lelou, I don't see him in class today." Shirley worried. "That boy, he don't seems to be aware that he's on student council! Always skipping class and gambling. You guys are just the same as him too Koji, Rivalz."

"But I never said I joining student council..." Koji scratch his head.

"You are the member of student council!" Milly and Sayaka said as both of them pulling Koji's ears.

"And it always Lelouch who ask me or Koji to ditch class with him." The Britannian boy, Rivalz, defend himself and his friend. "He always need a free ride."

"Kallen is not going to school today too." The quiet Britannian schoolgirl said.

"Ah, maybe they're dating?" Rivalz said.

"THEY WHAT!?" Shirley suddenly shouts.

"Ouch Shirley, my ear." Rivalz close both his ear with his hands. Koji and the rest giggling, everyone in the Student Council is aware that she has a feeling on Lelouch. "Hey don't forget our strong pal Musashi, he's not coming back yet?"

"Maybe he's still training to perfect his judo at Daisetsu mountain." Koji said. "It's almost half a year, I wonder if he's getting stronger or-"

"Hey, ya talking about me?" they suddenly hear voices from behind them. It's from a Japanese teenage boy with an overweight figure but has noticeable pectoral muscles. He wears japanese traditional school uniform for boy with unbuttoned jacket showed his fat and muscle.

"Hey, it's Musashi. The captain of Ashford Academy judo team is back." Rivalz said while tapping Musashi's stomach, makes him laughs.

"It's been a while, Musashi." Milly smiled in relief.

"I'm sorry for not attending class for long time, president." Musashi scratch his head while blushing.

"You almost get expelled chump." Koji said while play boxing on Musashi. "you're surely getting stronger right?"

Musashi laugh. "Just wait till ya saw my new special move. By the way in my journey I met two new friends. I want to introduce them to you all." Two teenage boys appears behind Musashi. The first boy is a lean and athletic teenager with messy black hair that went down his neck and extended at the front, he wears white t-shirt and blue jeans. The second boy has dark shoulder length hair and piercing eyes with a rather elongated face. He stands at average length with an athletic build. He wears green turtleneck and blue jeans.

The student council group looked at Musashi's new friend in horror, especially the quiet Britannian girl, Nina Einstein. "I-it's the leader of young Eleven terorist group, Revolutionist from Hayato School House, Hayato jin..." Nina said horrified.

"And Ryoma Nagare, the one who crashed national karate tournament and single handedly beat many karate master." Shirley said tried to calm herself.

"Hmm, I never thought we were that popular." Ryoma said

"And I never thought you had Britannian friends Musashi." Hayato said makes the Britannian startled except Milly who can calm herself. Hayato creepily smirk. "Relax, I wont bite. I'm not in Revolutionist anymore."

"That's not helping, Hayato." Ryoma said. Then he looks at Koji who look alert. "You are Koji Kabuto right? Musashi tells everything about you. I hope we can be friends." Ryoma invite Koji to shake his hand.

Koji looks at Ryoma's hand. He doesn't feel any ill feeling from him. "Sure, why not?" Koji said as he shakes Ryoma's hand.

Then suddenly the ground, trees, even the school is shaking.

"Eh, what the hell?" Rivalz said a little bit panic.

"It's an earthquake!" Sayaka shouts. "It's a big one! The school is shaking!"

Then they saw many students and teacher run in a mess. "No pushing! Evacuate in an orderly fashion!" Milly shouts to panic students.

"Where's Nunally and Alice?" Nina panicly asked.

"I- i think they're with Sayoko." Shirley said.

But then the ground suddenly stop shaking. "Huh? It' isn't shaking or rumbling anymore." Musashi said.

"That was one hell of an earthquake."Rivalz said while wipe his sweat.

"It was probably about four or five on the scale..." Nina said while fixing her glasses.

"I need to check my little brother, i'm a little bit worried." Koji said while starting his motorcycle.

"We need to check something too. Ryoma, Musashi, let's go!" Hayato said suddenly left the school, then Ryoma follows.

"Ah-wait! I'm sorry everyone I gotta go." Musashi then follows his two comrade.

"Ah, Musashi- geez..." Shirley said. "I need to check Lelou." She said as she called Lelouch from her phone, but he is not answering. "This brat! He never answer when I call!"

"I'll check Lelouch too. All of you stay here, check Nunally and Alice condition." Koji said as he gas his motorbike.

"Be careful, Koji." Sayaka worried.

"Ah! So I guess it's okay to be skipping class now isn't it?" Rivalz make a jokes.

Koji laughed. "Keep talking like that and you'll get run over!" He said as he left school with his motorbike.

* * *

Abandoned factory somewhere in Tokyo, one hour before earthquake and mechabeasts-megaborg attack.

There a two figures spying on a suspicious person from far distance. The first figures is a young man, probably in teen-late age, with a face that looks like a late 20 years-old man. He had a blue spiky hair, and wears red tuxedo with black bowtie. The other one is a ten years old Japanese boy. He wears unbuttoned creme colored suit jacket with white shirt and red tie and a pair of shorts.

They spying the meeting of two people. One of them looks like a normal middle age businessman while the other one is literally half-man (left side) and half-woman (right side). He/she wears puple cloak.

"It's good to see you again, the commander of Meganoids, lord Sandrake." The half-half thing said while bowing.

"I could say the same thing to you, Baron Ashura." Sandrake said. "Let's talk about our agreement."

"You were right Banjou, the Meganoids and Dr Hell cooperate with each other." The little boy said.

"This is bad. Shotaro, let's end this meeting right now." Banjou said as he prepared his custom pistol while Shotaro take out a colt magnum from his jacket. They firing shoots at Baron Ashura and Sandrake but by chance they avoided the shoots.

Sandrake and Baron Ashura shocked "What the-" Sandrake said as he saw the one who almost killed him. "You are..."

"Well, well, we have a honor guest here. The super spy Banjou Haran and the famous detective boy Shotaro Kaneda." Baron Ashura chuckles.

"This the end Baron, commander Sandrake." Banjou said while pointing his pistol.

"There is no way out. We will end you and your evil scheme." Shotaro said as he prepares to shoot.

"Really?" Baron Ashura snapped his finger. Then a troops of swordmans with iron mask suddenly appears outflank Shotaro and Banjou. "My troops, kill Banjou Haran and Shotaro Kaneda while I and lord Sandrake left this place."

"This is bad."Banjou said as he shots and killed many troops. "Don't hestitate Shotaro, they look like human but they're nothing but controlled lifeless body."

"...Yeah, I know." Shotaro said as he shots the troops. He still don't like the idea of shooting flesh being, although he know they're not human anymore.

Almost all of the troops annihilated by the detective duo. "Lord Sandrake, I think my troops can't handle the detective duo." Baron Ashura grins at Sandrake.

Sandrake knows what Baron Ashura means. "Then as a closer for our deal, I will show you a little bit of our power, Baron Ashura!" Sandrake shouts.

Suddenly the earth began collapsing, Banjou and Shotaro almost lost their balance. "The building is collapsing! We need to get out from here!" Shotaro said.

Banjou and Shotaro successfully escape from the building, leaving the rest of troops crushed by the building. Then they saw what the cause of earthquake. "finally you show your true self, Megaborg Sandrake!" Banjou said.

Shotaro can't believe his eyes. Sandrake now turned into a long haired green giant with spikes both on his shoulders. "I know that giant monster is exist, but this is the first time I saw it with my own eyes."

"Banjou Haran! Shotaro Kaneda! There's no way you can stand up against megaborg! I'll kill both of you and destroy this city for interfering with our plan!" Megaborg Sandrake proudly shouts. Then he try to stomp the detective duo.

"Shotaro, look out!" Banjo and Shotaro reflexively evades the stomp. "This is bad. Shotaro, let's run from here!"

Banjo and Shotaro successfuly escape from Sandrake's fury stomp and entering Banjou's super car, the Mach Patrol. The stomps are not stopped eventhough they can evade it with mach patrol. "Banjou, we'll be stomped to death if we can't keep the distance from Sandrake stomp's reach." Shotaro said feeling a little bit nervous.

"Yeah, I agree. Change Attacker!" Banjou said as he pulled a switch on the top of him. Mach Patrol began to change it's shape from a police cruiser-like car,in to a mini plane.

"Woah, we're flying !?" Shotaro said in marvel. But suddenly they saw a robot with 18 meters height flying in high speed pass through them.

"What the, what is that." Banjo said in puzzled. The robot suddenly punches megaborg sandrake in the face, bruise it face.

Sandrake surprised. He is 120 meter height, makes him taller than the robot, but the power of the robot's punch is so powerful. "Impudent midget!"

A mysterious voice came from the robot. "C'mon you ugly giant! This powerful Mazinger Z will be your opponent!"

To Be Continue

* * *

 **I'm going to add some element from Code Geass Nightmare of Nunnally in this story.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
